The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Cranberry Ice’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a tissue culture mutation from Coreopsis ‘Gold Nugget’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/901,047).